The Storm Queen
by StormKhaleesi
Summary: In her time, Alex is known as the Storm Queen. She never meant to be here. She never wanted to travel back in time. But here she is. In a strange world, in a strange time. But she's not the only one, and soon, old foes began to appear. Alex will need to make the impossible choice, to go home or stay in the past, and with each choice, she could lose everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one will be up later tonight, but for now enjoy the incredibly confusing prologue :) Please review, i'm going to try to update every couple of days or so with this fic, not sure how long it will be yet but I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

The man froze in anger, disbelief clouding his gaze as he saw the couple walk by. They both looked happy, too happy in fact. Even though he was stationed far away from the two, he could clearly see who they were. It was just his luck that the two people he hated most in the world would be happily dating each other. Especially since she was supposed to be dead. A large part of him wanted to go sprinting out there to kill the girl. It was what she deserved. Everything bad that had happened to him was all her fault.

Then the girl turned her head, looking in his direction. Even though he knew that she wouldn't be able to see him, he still ducked down. Her distinctive grey-green eyes would haunt him forever. Still doubt nagged at him. He wanted to kill her, more than anything, more than he wanted to kill the man she was with. But he couldn't. He had never been able to defeat her. In fact, he hadn't even come close. She was too smart for him, and too powerful. Her advantage was in leaping straight into a fight. She never overthought a thing. He used to believe it was a weakness until he realized how big of strength her impulsiveness was. She could kill him so easily, and she almost had the last time they faced off.

After what seemed like ages, she turned away looking back at the man she was with, and sliding her hand into his. Still smiling and laughing, the two strode away down the street. He couldn't stay here any longer; he had his proof. He stared once more at the two as they vanished out of sight, before darting away to bring the news to his friends.

* * *

"Do you honestly think she's here? That can't be possible, you told us she was dead. You specifically said you had killed her!" The red headed woman snapped out in anger. She paced back and forth, her hands on her hips.

"I know what I said." Growled a second voice, just as agitated, "and I also know what I saw. You think I could ever mistake that face?" he stood up from where he had been lounging in a chair. He wasn't very strong or muscular, but his stance was still intimidating, and his dark glare was enough to make even the bravest heroes cringe.

The woman stopped striding, putting her face in her hands, a clear sign of frustration. After a brief moment, she turned to the man who was standing in the corner, "Don't you understand that this interferes with our-with your- ENTIRE plan?" She hissed.

"Easy there hothead" a third person stepped into the room. He was large and incredibly muscular, and easily the most relaxed of the three. He was handsome in a rugged way, with light brown hair and striking blue eyes. He actually looked overjoyed at the news, a bright smile on his face. "Now we can do exactly what we always planned, before she got away from us."

The other guy ran his fingers through his tangled black hair, letting out a heavy sigh. He frowned deeply, narrowing his eyes as he began to formulate a plan.

"Sir, I don't even think you saw this coming." The redhead said, approaching the man who was clearly the leader of the group, "No one could have predicted this. You know how powerful she is. We can't beat her. The only reason we beat her last time was because she was trying to help you. And I can guarantee that her sympathy for you is completely gone now."

"Shut up Shula." The blue-eyed guy interjected, "We have the element of surprise on our side. And I for one will love to see the stupid look on her face when she sees us here."

Shula glared back at him, opening her mouth to fire a comeback, but then the leader stepped in, a crooked smile on his face, "You make a fair point." He drawled out, fiddling with a ring in his fingers. Then he walked across the room, and yanked open a drawer. "This" he said pulling something small out of the drawer, "this is our new plan."

"How is THAT going to help?" Shula asked.

He turned the small object over in his fingers. "We'll need to run some tests, and see if we can make it in a different form. It needs to be something that's easy to clip on, like a bracelet. David, we'll get to work on that."

The muscular man just sighed and walked over, looking at the small tube, "This could be a huge challenge. I'm not even sure if it will work." He murmured, picking up the tube and starting to examine it up close.

"Trust me, it will work, but we'll need a big enough distraction while we work on it." The back-haired man retorted.

"Say no more." Shula smiled, opening her palm. Instantly a fire blazed to life in the center of her hand. "I have the distraction covered."

"No wait." David grabbed her arm, "Don't go out there. If she knows that we're here, it's only a matter of time before she connects the dots and figures out that her worst enemy is here as well."

"Fine." She snapped, closing her palm and extinguishing the fire. So what's the plan then boss?"

"It's simple really. " the man smiled, his eyes glittering darkly, "We create chaos."

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a simple, silver chain, with a small black lightning bolt charm at the end. For a long moment he looked at it. It belonged to her; he had snapped it off her neck the last time they fought. And now it was time to return it.

"What's that for? What is it?" David asked, stepping forward to get a closer look.

Instantly the boss snapped his hand shut on the necklace, shoving it back in his pocket. "Get to work you two, I have business to attend to."

"What business?" Shula yelled after him as he walked to the door.

The black-haired man paused at the door, narrowing his eyes, "The business of destroying my sister and the man she loves."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter one, I'm gonna try to update this every few days or so. Please R &R and enjoy! **

* * *

There was a loud bang, and a flash of red light, and then the girl appeared out of nowhere. She landed hard on the ground with a cry of pain. Alex rolled off her stomach and on to her side, coughing. Blood spattered the ground and she shuddered. The wound was much worse than she thought. Gingerly she felt along her rib cage, feeling the jagged wound where the knife had gone in. It was a deep wound, in between the 10th and 11th rib. It had missed her heart by an inch, no more. With another gasp of pain, the girl managed to lift her leg. Pulling out one of her own daggers, she sliced a large strip of fabric from her pants and shoved it over top of the wound, applying pressure. She gritted her teeth against the pain, firmly holding the cloth in place. Black spots swam in front of her eyes, and Alex fought to stay awake. If she was found like this... She couldn't bear the thought of it. Too many questions would be asked, and there would be so much confusion.

A blur of red flashed in the corner of her eye, and Alex twisted her head sharply, taking care not to move any other part of her wounded and battered body. Standing about twenty feet away was a man in all red. The man looked around; assessing the situation and then a second later he was bending over Alex, scooping her into his arms. An instant rush of panic ran through her. "No!" She gasped out, "Please don't!"

"I have to get you to a hospital." He replied, his voice vibrating to protect his identity. "You'll die if I don't."

Alex had to say something; the terror was racing through her now. "You can't. Please, help me some other way, but I can't go to a hospital."

"Um..." He hesitated for a brief moment, worry flickering through his eyes, "I can take you back to star labs I guess, that's really the only other option."

Alex stared back at him for a brief moment; trying not to show him how worried she was over that suggestion. But it was better than the hospital, and he was right. She could feel her strength fading fast. "All right." She managed to say, "thank you."

Alex was barely conscious as the speedster once again scooped her up and went darting through the city. She closed her eyes, trying to take deep breaths of air as it whooshed by her. I have to stay awake, She thought, opening her eyes once more to watch as the city flickered past her. But when she shut her eyes a second time, there was no fighting it and she let herself fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

Barry stood in the corner, watching the girl sleep on the bed in the middle of the lab. She was short, and lithe and muscular. Her shoulders were wide like a swimmer. In her current state, she looked like a vigilante, wearing a silver and black jumpsuit, with two twin daggers attached to her hip. Her face was angular, with long black hair tied back in a braid. She wore a silver circlet in her hair like a queen. The only thing missing was a mask.

A large clap of thunder made him jump. The storm had been going for the whole night, and it didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. It had come on suddenly, the clouds appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Cisco had been worried about Martin being back, so Barry had run through the city searching for him. When he arrived on a dark street right outside the city, Cisco had told him to stop and examine the area more carefully. Thunder rang once more through the lab, and the lights flickered for a terrifying moment. Barry could only imagine how impossible it would be to help the young girl without electricity.

"What's going on here Barry?" Joe said, striding into the room and casting a worried glance at the girl lying on the bed, "what happened, where did you find her?"

"I didn't, Cisco did. He picked up a strange reading in the area with tachyon particles so I went to check it out and I found her. I tried to take her to the hospital and she freaked out on me."

"Why would she do that?" Joe frowned, turning his attention back to Barry. The cop was dripping water all over the floor. After barry had returned with the girl, Caitlin had gone to work, stitching her up. Then both Caitlin and Cisco went home, and the speedster had called Joe to tell him what was going on. Naturally, the first thing his surrogate father did was get in the car and drive straight to the lab to help out.

Barry shrugged, gesturing to her in confusion, "I don't know. I don't know anything about her or where she came from. All I know is that she needed help so I brought her here."

Joe sighed deeply, "Bear, you do realize we could be harboring a criminal right now?" Another loud clap of thunder made them both jump. "The storms getting worse." Joe continued, not allowing Barry a moment to defend the girl, "I should get back home, call me when she wakes up."

"Yeah, of course." Barry watched Joe as he walked away before turning back to the injured girl on the bed. There was something about her... She couldn't be a criminal. He looked closely at her, looking for anything that might give him a clue as to what sort of person she was. But she wore no jewelry, and she had no ID on her. The only clue he had was her black jumpsuit, and all that could mean was that she worked out a lot. She was a mystery to him, and he figured that understanding wouldn't get any easier when she woke up. But Barry just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very special about her. For a moment he wondered if she was a metahuman. That would make sense. It would explain why he felt so strange around her. He looked at her once more, wondering what could have happened to her. The wound was obviously from a knife. But it was strange that she lacked any signs of other injuries. Her knees, elbows, and face had some scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious. Sighing he rubbed his hand against his forehead, before pulling up a chair next to her bed. This was going to be a long night.

The storm continued into the morning, and Barry sat by her side the whole time, keeping an eye on her. Even though Caitlin and Cisco had patched her up well, and probably saved her life, she was still in danger with a wound that severe, and so close to her heart. At least the girls vitals were finally good. She seemed to be doing well, so Barry allowed himself to lean back and close his eyes just for a few moments...

* * *

A sudden bought of coughing jerked Barry awake. He sprang to his feet just in time to see the girl gasp in pain. She was struggling to sit up and Barry was at her side instantly, "Hey, you're fine. You're fine. Just relax. No ones going to hurt you here." He gently but firmly put his hand, to try to convince her to lie back down. He spoke soothingly to her, as if trying to calm a wounded animal. She looked so scared, but also defiant.

She was still breathing heavy, but she relaxed, even though she stayed upright. Her eyes swam across the lab before meeting his, "STAR labs?" She croaked out.

Barry nodded, removing his hand from her shoulder, "What's your name?"

She didn't answer his question, instead she became fixated on something over his shoulder, "So you must be the flash then." She stated, calm as a vixen.

For an instant, panic rushed through him. How could she possibly know? Then he realized that he had left his suit out in the open. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid. He could try to cover it up, say he just worked with the flash. Except for the fact that she could probably see right through him. This girl didn't seem like the type to be easily fooled. "Well," he said after a brief pause, "you got me figured out. So who are you then?"

"I don't have you completely figured out yet. You haven't told me your real name." She said giving him a strained smile.

Barry rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. She was charming, and gorgeous. Her eyes were a deep green, flecked with a dark stormy grey. She had to be a hero of some sort. "I'm Barry Allen." He said finally. No use keeping that a secret.

"Nice name. I'm," she hesitated, drawing her lips together in a tight line, "Dany. You can call me Dany."

It was obvious that wasn't her real name, but Barry wasn't going to push it. Not when she was injured like this. "All right, Dany it is." He looked at her for a brief moment, listening to the storm raging outside. Dany seemed to notice it too.

"Oh and Barry one more thing." She said suddenly. She held out her palm and then made a fist. A brief moment later the rain pounding on the roof of the lab stopped. The lights stopped flickering and the wind stopped howling. He gaped back at her, finally understanding the weird feeling he had. She noticed the shocked expression on his face and gave him a tight, apologetic smile. "I know you're the flash so it seems only fair that I tell you about my alter ego." Dany adjusted the silver circlet in her hair, clearly hesitant to be telling him this, "Usually I have a silver mask that goes with this whole outfit of mine. Back home, I'm known as the storm queen." She looked at him, and swallowed deeply before continuing, "I'm sorry about the bad storm. Sometimes they feed off my mood. As you just saw, I'm a meta-human like you. And I can control the weather."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a bit longer on this chapter! I will have another one up this weekend (hopefully two actually) but then I will be gone for a whole week at camp. Nothing much happens in this chapter, but I'm just trying to set the stage right now. I promise plenty of action in the chapters to come! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

The Flash. How could her luck possibly be that bad? Having that reminder constantly tugging at her. Alex closed her eyes, trying to shake off the icy feeling of dread that kept clutching at her heart. ever since she had woken up int he labs to find Barry bending over her, the anxiety wasn't going away. It was very unlike her, usually she was calm and relaxed. She handled stress like a pro. But here, bending over the computers and looking at the files on Barry Allen, the dread weighed heavily on her chest.

Papers fluttered in the air as The Flash came sprinting into the room, which didn't help her anxiety. "You probably shouldn't be up and walking around." Barry said hesitantly as he skidded to a halt in the lab.

Alex turned from where she was leaning over the computer. Cisco had been showing her how the radio and tracking worked on their system. It was different from what she was used to but it was neat to learn how it all worked. It had been a week since she had woken up in the lab. Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry were always at the lab at some point during the day, and one of them had been staying each night, to keep an eye on her. After the fourth day she had finally snapped about how she didn't need a babysitter. But the speedster was annoyingly compassionate, and he still stayed over night. With a sigh, she pushed her sharp words away, before turning and meeting Barry's concerned look with a bright smile, "Don't worry I'm not going to tear out my stitches or anything. But I am hungry. How long would it take you to get me a large cheese pizza?"

Barry rolled his eyes but was gone a second later, zipping back out the door he had just come in. Cisco shrugged, unbothered, and then turned back to her, "Okay so this program here..."

Alex cut him off, suddenly curious, as the thought came to her mind. "Are there any others out there with storm powers? I mean, you've been telling me about some of these metahumans you have down in the accelerator. The gas guy, the weirdo with the angry eyes, and I just want to know if there is anyone out there like me."

Cisco raised his eyebrows, "Actually yes, there used to be two just like you. But one of them died. Why exactly are you asking?"

Alex hesitated, _it's because I know another speedster that's why_ , she thought, but instead she just said, "No reason, I just like to know about the competition out there. Also speaking of competition, can you get me a new mask? I lost my other one. My old one was silver, but I think I want more of a deep grey this time."

"Sure." Cisco suddenly wheeled the chair around to face her, a questioning smile on his face, "So what exactly can you do? The other two with storm powers, Clyde and Mark Mardon, they were different. Like Mark, he is much more accurate. But that could be because he had more time to work and develop his powers. I just want to know if you're powers are the same as Mardon's or if they're more advanced. "

Alex almost rolled her eyes. Of curse she was better than this Mardon guy. She was born with the powers, unlike him. She flexed her fingers by her side, feeling the electricity start to crackle along her arm down to the fingertips. "I'm glad you asked. Just don't tell Barry what I can do, I prefer showing over telling." She waited for Cisco's nod before opening her palm. She bent her fingers in ever so slightly and raised her hand to the ceiling. Instantly clouds started forming above. Then her hand curled into a fist, allowing the clouds to get darker and larger. Alex cast a glance at the young engineer before she made a sweeping motion with her right arm. A huge wind followed her motion and nearly knocked Cisco out of his chair. Then the girl slashed her hand down, creating a huge lightning bolt that missed him by only an inch.

Cisco looked slightly impressed, but he didn't look blown away. Alex needed to step it up. She couldn't stand being overshadowed. She closed her fist downwards, consuming the storm. Then the storm queen moved her arm in a throwing motion. A large icicle, sharpened to a deadly point, came blasting out of her hand and smashed against the wall. Almost instantly Alex opened her palm and let the wind rush around a water bottle that was sitting on the desk, before using the winds to fly it towards her. She caught it with both hands, almost laughing at Cisco's expression. Just one more big trick... she whipped her left hand out and twirled it, creating a small tornado on the ground. "This is only a small portion of what I can do." She said, watching the mini tornado swirl across the floor, "anything and everything with storms I can do. Big or small, winter storms, thunderstorms, fog, if it is related to the weather, I can do it." She concluded her mini presentation by snapping her hand shut, letting the small tornado spin out and disappear.

"That..." Cisco said a crazed smile on his way, "that is so fricken cool."

The smell of cheese and a sudden rush of wind made the two turn in time to see Barry standing in front of them, holding a box of pizza. "Did I miss anything?" alex closed her eyes for a moment, slightly shaken. She was relieved that he had missed her showing off. Alex knew to keep the full extent of what she could do from him. At least for now. There was always that chance, the chance that he would turn on her.

"Dude you should see what Dany can do, she's like ten times more powerful than Mardon..." He broke off as Alex gave him a sharp glare, warning him to stop.

"Thanks for the pizza Barry." Alex said curtly, grabbing a slice from the box. She took a bite of the pizza, looking at Barry for a moment. He was checking something on his phone. She tried to push away her doubts. She had vowed to never again trust a meta-human after what happened to her parents and her best friend. But there was just something about the kid that was so interesting. Over the past three days, when she had basically been confined to her recovery bed, she had gotten a chance to observe the flash as he worked. And he was a true hero, never afraid to put his life on the line to save others. He also seemed to get along with everyone; he just had a charismatic personality. When she was the storm queen back home, she worked alone. And she was more of an outsider. Her parents always said that she had a difficult personality. And her inability to trust others didn't help her predicament. But maybe she could try a partner for a change.

She turned towards the engineer once more, "Hey Cisco do you think Barry would be opposed to having a partner?" Cisco opened his mouth to respond, a glow of excitement lighting up in his eyes. But before he could say anything, the speedster interrupted.

"Wait so you're planning on going back out there?" Barry's shocked voice came from across the room where he was hanging up his suit, "You just about died. I mean a stab wound that missed your heart by an inch, almost died. You're not like me; you won't heal easily from those sort of things. Wouldn't it make sense to just, stop with the hero business and get a job, have a life?" he looked at her face and instantly stammered out, "I'm not trying to say that you can't go out there, or that you're a bad hero or anything. It's just; I've seen a lot of good people get hurt in this business. I don't want to see anyone else die from being around me, or from working with me."

"I'm not a hero." Alex snapped out instantly. _I will never be a hero, I chose to avoid that title._ She thought. She let out a forced laugh. The Allen kid had no idea exactly how powerful she was. Hell, Cisco hardly knew how powerful she was. He had only received a small glimpse of what she could do. "Did the whole vigilante-storm powers thing just go straight over your head Flash?" She smirked, "I'm no stranger to fighting crime or whatever you do here. As soon as I'm strong enough I'm hitting the streets again."

"Fine." Barry muttered, realizing it wasn't worth arguing over, "But I'm calling the shots."

She laughed again, this time it wasn't forced, "Barry, I'm called the Storm _Queen._ Not only am I a natural leader, but also I'm more experienced than you in the vigilante business. I've been doing things like this since I was seven years old. I call the shots."

The flash pursed his lips, considering her offer, "You're still getting my input. And we're going to discuss our plans before hand, and come to an agreement. That way no one is really in charge. That's how a partnership works."

Alex considered it for a moment. But a part of her knew that she needed to do this, "All right then." She held out her left hand, "Partners?"

Allen smiled at her, that adorable smile of his, and then grabbed her hand, "Partners."

* * *

Shula held the key up to the lamp, examining the light glinting off of it. It was hard to believe that something so simple could be so destructive. The key was gold in color, and plain looking. The simple handle had an infinity mark on it. But even though it was so simple looking, the object almost radiated power. _Anytime, anywhere,_ she thought slowly, tracing her finger along the edge. What an invention. Also an incredibly foolish one, considering it could only be used once. As soon as the door was locked, the key would disintegrate. That was how she had arrived here. Her and David had come together using one of the keys. They had stolen three of them from the museum.

A door opening startled her so much that she lost her grip on the key, letting it clatter to the ground. George strode into the hallway, a grim look on his face. George… what a stupid alias… then stopped at the table, slamming a newspaper down. "Do you see this?" he growled sharply, "Flash of red light startles citizens of the lower town."

"I know." She said slowly, leaning forward to look at the article, "But there was no body found. I mean you called us here to help you last week when the news of the light came to you, and because of your plan to finally get rid of… him. But there's absolutely no reason to believe that this girl could still be alive. It's honestly a ridiculous thought. Not many people can survive being stabbed in the heart."

"If anyone could, it would be her." He fired back.

"George, listen to me." She bent down to pick up the key, before shoving it in his face, "Do you see this? We brought them here for you. We should just leave now. There's no use in staying…."

"No." he interrupted stubbornly, "I'm not leaving until I know for a fact that she is dead. I'm going to finish what I started. And not only that, but I -we- have a plan, and if she's alive, she will just get in the way "

"But why?' Shula cried out in exasperation, "Why does it matter to you so much that she is dead? I don't understand. If you don't want to leave, then just forget about this whole storm queen issue, and we can get on with the plan."

"There are two reasons why I can't do that. The first is because she will stop us. You know that. She has that damn hero complex, and there's no way she will allow this city to burn."

"All right fine. So we find her and stab her through the heart again. Probably should go ahead and stab her twice this time, that's if she's even alive. I mean, it's doubtful."

But he was already shaking his head, "A quick death? Never. Not for her. And here's why. I am the best." George hissed back, starting to pace as his anger rose, "I am the greatest that has ever been. I always win. I'm the smartest and no one can keep up with me. And yet for some reason, this stupid, young, weak girl has managed to defeat me. Many times over. Over and over again she bests me. And I finally drove my knife straight into her heart. But no news comes back to me. No news about her demise. I am not stopping until I watch her suffer over and over again." To drive home his point, he turned and punched a hole in the wall, causing Shula to roll her eyes in exasperation.

Shula sighed, dropping the key back in the desk drawer, and locking it up. "Fine, if you want her dead that much, David and I are willing to help. You know how much we hate her. Not as much as you of course, but enough to want to kill her thousand times over. But I'm telling you, this is a wild goose chase. She is gone."

The man curled his hand into a fist, "For her sake, I hope she's gone. Because if I catch her walking around, she's going to wish she was dead. She is going to beg me to kill her." A cruel smile spread across the twisted man's face, and Shula couldn't help but smile at his words. The thought of making that girl suffer was to great to pass up. _We're coming for you Alex,_ she thought smugly, _And this time you won't win._


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so sorry for how long this took me! I plan to have another chapter (or two!) up tomorrow! I seriously did not mean to make you guys wait a month, from camp to my computer crashing, and then trying to re-install microsoft, these past few weeks have been quite a challenge. But my computer is up and running, and so is word so I should be able to get rolling with this story now! I have a couple more ideas, and I'll probably be starting a second unrelated story here in a week. I'll try to start updating this story every few days (2-5) and if it ever takes me more than five days between chapters, it's probably because of work or swim team, but once again I apologize and I hope you enjoy the chapter! (Also side note, I did most of this off my phone and I really just wanted to get it up for you, so there are probably some spelling and grammar errors that wouldn't normally be there, just a heads up for that.)

Barry couldn't help but smile as Dany came marching into the lab with her new, modified suit. Cisco and Caitlin had done some work on it. The black jumpsuit was lined with smoky grey accents. Portions of the suit had Kevlar in it, around the heart and back to protect her. Her black hair was twisted down her back and a new circlet adorned it. Dany had claimed that the circlet was the staple of her outfit. Caitlin had helped her design some new ones. This one was still silver, like all of them, but it had black rain drop charms weaved into it. She also had a grey mask that matched her suit. Her two double daggers had also gotten an upgrade. Cisco had sharpened them and carved patterns into the black handles. They were strapped to her side. And completing the outfit was a gun holster was on her ankle. "So." She said returning his smile and holding out her hands, "what do you think?"

"You looks amazing!" Barry blurted out. She gave him a confused smile, giving the flash just enough time to say, "I mean, Cisco did an amazing job. You look like a true hero."

"I'm not a hero." She retorted, walking over to Cisco, who had on a huge grin, "you did a great job, it's so comfortable and fits perfectly. Plus according to Barry I look great in it. So thank you." The storm queen said, returning Cisco's smile with one of her own.

"All right, well it looks like that's all in place." Barry interrupted, trying not to stare at Dany. "Do we have any reports on metahumans, or any robberies, murders, fires, whatever, anything at all?"

Cisco typed a few things into his computer before shaking his head, "Sorry you two, looks like you're going to have to wait a bit before you work together."

Barry sighed, trying to hide his boredom. Nothing excited had happened for nearly a month, ever since Dany had appeared in the streets. He was getting bored of waiting around.

"Hey guys." He interrupted stepping forward to peer over Ciscos shoulder for a moment. I'm going to go to the airfield, run around some. I'm pretty bored."

Cisco didn't answer, he seemed to be lost in thought. After a brief moment, the girl turned to him. "Alright show off" she said with a bright smile, "I'm gonna stay here and figure some things out."

Barry looked at her for a long moment. It was clear that she was hiding things. Ever since she had been clear to walk around (and even before that) she had spent a ton of time researching on the computer. He had no idea what she was looking for. Dany had taken up residence in the lab for now and managed to get a job at a pet store downtown, but she never told him anything. So far all he knew about her was her first name, that she was born in central city, and that she could control the weather and had a special creating and controlling storms. Her entire life was a mystery and kept from him. Dang clearing her throat brought him back to reality. She was staring at him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Sorry," Barry muttered, "Yeah, just work on whatever, I'll be back in an hour or so."

As he turned to walk out he cast one more glance over his shoulder. She had her back turned now, sitting down at the computer next to Cisco. But even now, a shudder ran through him. The way she had looked at him, those steely green-grey eyes staring at him. There was just something about her. She reminded him of something, or someone, but he just couldn't figure out who. She was hiding something huge, and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

The silence seemed to stretch on as Dany sat next to him, tapping away at the computer. One question kept burning on Cisco's mind and after a few moments he decided to take a shot, "Hey Dany?" The metahuman paused and looked up at him, an inquisitive look on her face, "This is gonna sound weird but, you're like super awesome. Like really powerful and everything. And I can't help but wonder... You made that water bottle fly off the desk into your hands. Have you tried that with like people? Say use the wind to like shove someone aside with the wind? I figure something like that could be very useful." Danny's expression didn't change as she held his gaze then she pushed back from the computer and jumped to her feet, "Interesting in being my test subject?" She asked

The engineer laughed, "So you've never tried it before?"

"Nope." She responded casually, "But I want too! I've never thought of doing it before! I don't see why it wouldn't work either. Do you have like a place that's safe to test it? I don't really feel like taking you to the hospital."

"Yeah! There's a room for Barry, it has this treadmill that goes super fast and it's completely padded because he falls a lot."

Alex smirked at the thought, then she walked over to stand next to him. "Let's go try this out!"

Cisco couldn't help but get excited as he guided the young metahuman to the treadmill room. It was completely padded-Barry had a tendency to fall a lot-so it was the perfect place to test the storm queens wind powers. He looked at her and she seemed deep in thought. Her dark green eyes were narrowed and lips a thin line. She flexed her hands and electricity crackled along them. Looking at her, Cisco knew why Barry was falling in love with her. The speedster had told him that he had a huge crush on the Storm Queen. But Barry being Barry would never make the first move. It was kind of annoying. The flash and dany would make a perfect-and highly dangerous-couple.

Bam. Cisco shook his head in pain as he ran headfirst into the door of the room. Dany started laughing behind him. He turned sharply and realized that she was now laughing so hard that she had to sit down. He looked back at the door and realized that he had gotten distracted with shipping his friend and this girl. The hilarity of it hit him and he doubled over laughing as well.

After a few moments he straightened up, "okay so let's just try to use the wind in reverse. So instead of making something fly towards you, make something, that something being me, fly away from you."

Alex opened her palm, wind gusting around it. Then she snapped her fingers into her palm. "Okay let's give it q shot. You ready Cisco?"

"Yep." The engineer responded, moving to the other side of the room, "Whenever you're ready."

The words had barely left his mouth when he saw her shove her hand towards him. The wind was so strong that, as Cisco flew backwards into the wall, hesaw Dany go flying across the room as well. "Okay then." Cisco groaned as he stood back up,

Wincing alex also stood back up. For a second Cisco felt a flash of fear run through him. She had only just recovered from her near fatal injury. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Then he saw her smiling, "Guess that was a bit stronger than what you were looking for huh?"

Cisco nodded in response, "Little less wind, little more accuracy." He called out. She nodded narrowing her eyes in concentration. The same thing happened again and at the swish of her hand, both the scientist and the vigilante flew in opposite directions.

"Let's keep trying." Cisco said, once again scrambling to his feet. Try not to wave your whole arm. Maybe do a smaller movement with just your hand."

She nodded again, frustration and determination battling in her eyes. She raised her hand slowly, concentrating on his face. Then she flicked her wrist in a controlled movement. The wind rushed to him, strong, but just enough to make him stumble back. With an annoyed sigh, Dany dropped her hand to her side.

"Hey, you can't be perfect you're first go. Let's keep trying." Cisco stated, trying to cheer her up.

"Fine, I guess we can keep going."

Cisco watched as she raised her hand at him. A fierce glare overtook her eyes, and the scientists could see a deep concentration that had taken over every part of her body. Cisco didn't even see her move, but a moment later her was flying backwards, slamming heavy into the padded walls. "YES!" he heard a scream of joy. Dany was jumping up and down in excitement, pumping her fist in the air when she realized that she had been successful in her endeavors.

Scrambling to his feet he stood up and smiled in her direction. Dany returned his gaze, her eyes lit up with joy. I wonder if she could use that same power to fly... Cisco thought in his head, but he didn't say it out loud. Instead he just said "alright let's try it again. Try to fling me towards you. So use the wind to pull me..." But before he could finish his thought, his phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought." Dany said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey Cisco, Caitlin and I got something. If Dany wanted to come out she better hurry up and get ready. I'm not gonna wait for long."

"Be there I a moment." She replied enthusiastically, snapping the phone shut, "Thanks Cisco!" She cried turning her attention back to him and holding out her fist. He bumped it, returning her gaze, "I get to practice it now!"

* * *

Alex come darting out after hurriedly putting on her suit, to meet Barry's worried gaze. Trying to resist rolling her eyes at him, she adjusted her circlet in her hair, "Ready?"

Barry nodded, his lips pursed together. Then he picked her up and took off sprinting through the streets of Central City. The wind rushed by her so fast. It was a thrilling feeling to be moving this fast. Everything turned to a a brief moment, the world became dark. It was like being on a launch coaster. That immediate moment after the coaster takes off, from 0-120, that thrilling feel of speed. That's what she was experiencing now. A shudder of joy ran through her as Barry pressed on even faster, determined to get to the site as soon as possible.

All too soon, the speedster skidded to a halt. Alex barely stopped herself from letting out a loud sigh of disappointment. It was no wonder Barry enjoyed running so much, that had been so much fun! Unfortunately, before she could even exchange a smile with Barry, a loud crash and a scream echoed along the alley. Not a moment later, a young man came running in their direction, clearly terrified. From behind they could hear metal on metal, and a loud clang that could only mean one thing. They had found their metahuman.

The guy appeared out of the gloom, a soft smile on his face. The young man on the ground let out a whimper, clutching at his arm which was bleeding badly. "Run you idiot." Alex snarled at him, her eyes constantly flickering from the man on the ground to the danger right in front of her. With another gasp of pain, the guy scrambled to his feet and stumbled off. Now Alex was free to focus on the metahuman. He was surprisingly handsome, and very strong. He had short blonde hair and scruff on his chin. Light blue eyes and a soft charming smile drew her in. But as her eyes traveled down his muscular body, she realized that his hands completely ruined the image.

"Is he a human, like real-life wolverine?" Barry said in shock, echoing her thoughts, "Like really? An actual wolverine metahuman?"

Alex didn't answer, she was too intrigued by the man. He had knives,or well sharp metal things, protruding from his fingers. "I was hoping you would come flash." he said slowly, and Alex had to hide a smile of her own. He even had a handsome voice. Husky and strong. "I wanted the privilege of being the one to finally destroy you."

Destroy him? With just metal hands... that didn't make any sense. Barry relaxed next to her, realizing that this guy wouldn't be much of a threat. But there was an icy sense of foreboding that was starting to trickle down the Storm Queen's neck. The speedster had called him the wolverine. Would there really be a metahuman with knives for fingers. It had to be soe sort of trick... and she had to find out soon. All of a sudden a blur of red and yellow zipped past her. "BARRY, WAIT!" she screamed.

Time seemed to slow down and the image of the man flashed in her head again. Those metal knives weren't protruding from him... they were tied on. He wasn't wolverine, that wasn't his power. Just as soon as that clicked in her mind, she heard a yell of pain. Alex glanced up in time to see Barry run into nothing. About two feet from the metahuman, he had run into what seemed like a brick wall, even though it was invisible, like some sort of force field. Where he hit, there was a spark of blue around him. Alex watched helplessly as Barry was flung out of the way. His head hit the edge of the wall, and he slumped to the ground unconscious. the man began to make his way to the weak flash, laying broken against the wall. horror crept uo the queen's throat. "Hey, wolverine." The man ignored her, bending down and reaching for Barry's head, those man-made claws flashing in the dim moonlight.

It was time for something desperate. Opening her palm, the girl summoned a bolt of lighting from one of the sparse clouds. It shot down and hit her palm, blasting straight at the metahuman. The good news was that it distracted the wolverine wannabe from slitting Barry's throat. Unfortunately the lightning bolt never hit the man. Instead it just bounced off of his force field and Alex was forced to dive to the ground, scratching her chin in the process.

"Fine." he growled, shoving the flash back down on the ground and looking at her with fury in his eyes. "You want to die first?" The Storm Queen didn't dignify him with a response. She was too busy looking at him, or around him. Nothing was perfect, even this mans force field would have its limits. It could clearly hold off and rebound something as powerful as a lightning bolt. _Think Alex think._ She closed her eyes for a brief moment as he approached, rushing through her options. _Invisible force field, you need to find a way to break it. It can't possibly be a whole force field, there has to be an open space somewhere. Think Alex think._

The girl opened her eyes and looked at the ground. A small puddle was there from the night before. She stared at the person looking back at her. The same but different. _Reflections. Water. If it blends in, I can watch where it go's, that's it!_ Instantly Alex's eyes snapped was so simple. There was clearly a hole somewhere in the force field. Step one find the whole, step two blast it. Step three, throw the wannabe in prison. Feeling powerful and confident, she clenched her fist, allowing the storms overhead to gather. She dove behind a trash can as he threw at her head, then opened her palm. A downpour started drenching the streets, and drenching the metahuman's field.

She watched carefully, hardly daring to breath as the water ran around the side of the bubble. She continued to study the patterns. The metahuman was confused, but at the same time he was hurriedly untying another knife from his finger. Probably hoping to throw it at her heart this time. And there it was. Right in front of her, about a foot off the ground. She could see the water stop trickling to the ground there, and instead it was trickling inside the barricade. He threw another knife at her and this time she whipped out her other hand. Thee wind caught the knife and spun it around, so she could catch the handle. The man didn't even have a chance to say a word, his eyes were wide in shock and she took that as her opening. With a yell, another bolt exploded. This time however, it came from inside her body, not the clouds above. the highly concentrated bolt pierced straight through the field and she heard a loud crack, followed by a shatter. A blinding flash of light lit up the night for no more than two seconds, then everything was still.

* * *

Barry sat up, rubbing his head in pain. It all came flooding back to him, running into that invisible wall... the metahuman that looked like wolverine... "DANY? DANY WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled in horror. If that metahuman could defeat him so easy, he could imagine what had happened to the storm queen. Was she even still alive? Or had she been torn apart by those long claws?

He looked around wildly. There in front of him was the metahuman. At first Barry thought he must be dead, before seeing his chest rising and falling. "What the..." he gasped out. Then his gaze traveled a little farther, to meet Dany's. She was standing there, texting someone from her phone. Barry continued to look at her in shock unil she put her phone down, smiling at him.

"It's all taken care of Bear, Cisco is on his way t take him back to the lab.

The horror that e had felt faded away, to be replaced with joy."I knew you could do it!" he said enthusiastically, struggling to his feet with effort.

Her eyes were glowing as she rushed over to help him to his feet. "First case together. I say we make a great team."

 _Well, it's now or never._ Barry thought as he got to his feet, still holding her hand, "So..." he began awkwardly, wanting to ask this before Cisc came, "Since we make such a great team, what do you say to dinner tomorrow night?"

A mischievous glint rippled through her eyes, "The flash is asking the storm queen on a date?" Barry held his breath, waiting for her answer. Then she started laughing, and put her other hand in his so they were facing each other, "Of course Flash. Tomorrow it is."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here you guys go, the next chapter! Hoping to have chapter six up on Wednesday or Thursday, but for now enjoy this one!**_

* * *

Alex couldn't help but be happy. She never would have imagined that this would happen. When they started dating, Alex just didn't believe that she would ever fall for the flash. And yet there was just something about him. He was so bold and brave, and kind. She couldn't help but fall in love with him. They had been dating for four months now and Alex still couldn't believe it. Of course, it was still a very shaded relationship. Barry never held anything back. He was so honest and sincere with her and that was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. But there was just no way that she could tell Barry about her past. She told him everything else though. Her likes, dislikes, her goals and dreams, how she got her powers… But no she couldn't even bring herself to say that she was from the future. He was going to guess it, the storm queen knew that, but the time wasn't right to tell him.

"So."Cisco called striding into the lab and waving something over his head. "It looks like Snart is back in action. He stole a special weapon still in development that is supposed to release a substance in the air that causes people to pass out instantly. Like a super high tech mass version of anesthesia"

"Snart?" Alex said in confusion, turning back to the engineer. She had been practicing her accuracy with ice, forming small icicles and hail balls that she flung at a target. So far she had hit the bulls-eye every single time. She already knew that she had deadly accuracy, but it was important to keep practicing, or else her skills and her control would start to fade away.

"Barry knows who he is, he can expl…. Wait where is he?"

"We were getting hungry, so he ran out to get" A huge rush of wind cut her off as barry re-entered the lab, skidding to a halt right in front of her. She smiled brightly and snatched the cup out of Barry's hand, "Smoothies!" she said enthusiastically, taking a sip of hers.

"Did you get me any?" Cisco asked hopefully.

Barry rolled his eyes, and then turned back to the door. Almost instantly, Alex grabbed her boyfriend's wrist, holding him back for a brief moment, "Wait a second, Cisco says that Snart is stealing again."

Barry sighed, and then quickly chugged down the rest of his smoothie. Alex took another sip of hers. "We need to get going then. If we wait, Snart will be out of town before we can get to him."

Alex tried not to roll her eyes. Couldn't she have five minutes to fricken enjoy her smoothie? Stubbornly, she sat down on the lab floor. "Okay here's the deal. You go find him, call me, and I'll meet you there."

Barry nodded and sprinted over to his suit, and not a minute he was rushing out the door. Only a few seconds passed before he was back. "I forgot something." He said breathlessly. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "See you soon." Once more he darted out the door and into the streets of Central City.

* * *

It took Barry almost an hour to find Snart. He quickly called up Dany, confirmed that she was on her way, and then he waited. Cold didn't seem to be in any hurry. He was nice and relaxed, leaning against his truck in the field. After ten minutes, he heard a motorcycle revving. Barry turned, hopeful, only to spring back down in his hiding place as Lisa and Mick came into view.

"About time." Leonard called to them, abandoning his truck and striding towards the other two villains. "I thought you were going to make me wait forever. I bet the neighborhood speedster is hot on or tails already."

Barry had to hide a snort of amusement. If only they knew he was here, hiding. "Cisco." He whispered into his radio, "Is she close?"

A brief silence and then the radio crackled to life, "Barry, she's there."

"What?" But a second later, a third motorcycle appeared over the ridge and Dany slammed on the brakes skidding to a halt. All three villains turned to look at her. She had on a bright smile and from his vantage point he could see the Storm Queen flexing and wriggling her fingers, ready for a fight. He did a short dash to stand next to her and faced up to the three villains.

"Snart, you know you won't win against the two of us. I have beaten al three of you by myself. Just leave the weapon and go." Barry said, putting as much confidence as he could into his words.

"Who is that?" Mick hissed from Snarts left. "Never seen her before."

Dany glared at him, clearly angry about his rude tone of voice, "I'm the Storm Queen. And you are?"

Leonard stepped forward, holding his hand out to her, "I'm captain Cold, and this is Heatwave and my sister the Golden Glider." Barry almost laughed at Dany's expression. She was looking at Snart's hand with a mixture of disgust and confusion. After a full minute, The thief decided to stuff his hand back into his parka.

"Captain Cold?" Dany turned and gave Barry a look, raising her eyebrows.

"Not my idea, its Cisco's nickname." Barry muttered back. She nodded slowly, returning her attention back to Snart.

"Mind if I still call you Snart?" She said curtly, approaching the thief.

"Doesn't matter to me Stormy." He responded smugly.

Barry took a step forward, keeping an eye on Dany, hoping she wouldn't do anything rash. "Anyway, I can't let you take that Snart."

Cold flicked his glasses down over his eyes, that snarky smile still plastered on his face. "Give it your best shot then flash."

Dany gave a minuscule nod and Barry exploded into action. He saw a couple bolts of lightning snake down, and two icicles flew past his ear, and then he lost track of what Dany was doing. He was too focused on dodging the Rays from the three guns. All of them were working together and with a sudden chill, he realized that he had run right into a trap. The three had circled around him and there was nowhere to go. Dany was still on the outside of the circle, a storm swirling around her. Then he saw Lisa aim her gun at Dany. The storm girl had her back turned, focusing on Mick.

Barry darted forward, slamming into Lisa. She fired her gun and he twisted trying to avoid it. Lisa grabbed him, trying to get a firm grip on him. Vibrating his arms, the speedster managed to shake off the woman. He then turned back to continue the fight only to find Snarts gun pressed against his temple. "Going somewhere Flash?"

Barry froze, slowly rising to stand up straight. Smart didn't move, keeping the muzzle of his gun pressed to his head. Lisa and Mick both aimed their guns at him. "I would freeze too Stormy." Snart hissed. Barry slowly moved his head and saw Dany standing a few yards away. She had one hand raised, electricity crackling around it. "Put your hand down or I will freeze him."

Dany hesitated, her eyes narrowing in fury, her entire body tensed. Snart shoved the gun forcefully against his forehead. "I'm warning you queenie, hand down, NOW."

A flicker ran through her eyes, she was planning something. But she started to lower her arm, slowly. As soon as her hand reached her side, Barry saw a shadow flicker over her face, and he tended. Snart must have sensed it too. As soon as Dany whipped her hand back up, time seemed to slow down. Barry could only watch helplessly as the bolt hurtled towards Snart and the villain pulled the trigger on his gun.

Barry jumped in shock when, instead of ice slamming into his head, a jet of freezing water shot out and hit him square in the face. With a shocked gasp he looked at Snart and then turned to face his girlfriend. She had a bright smile on her face "having some trouble there Cap?" Barry wanted to ask what she had done but the sound of heatwave's gun powering up distracted him.

The speedster didn't have time to process what had just happened. He was aware of Snart cussing as he slammed his coldest in his hand. At the same time, both Lisa and mick aimed their guns at him, only to find that they weren't working. He didn't hesitate now. In a flash, he had zipped around all three villains. First he disarmed the other two before darting back around and knocking them out until only cold was left standing. With a snarl of rage he pulled out a regular gun and aimed at the storm queen.

The flash hesitated where he was standing, wondering what the best play would be in this situation. As it turned out, Dany knew exactly what to do. As Snart took aim at her, she flicked her wrist. A powerful wind gusted at him, whipping the gun out of his grasp. A loud snap followed, which Barry could only assume was captain cold's wrist breaking as his gun was forcefully ripped away.

With a yell of pain and rage the villain grasped his wrist and stared up at Dany. "This isn't over Queenie." He snarled, twisting his face to hide the pain radiating through it. Barry felt a chill run through him at those words. The man was looking at Dany with pure hatred in his eyes. "You'll live to regret this." He hissed once more, before kicking the package to her. The playful smile had faded from the girls face now. She bent down to pick it up, keeping here dark green eyes fixed on the man.

"I'll see you around Captain." Her voice was no longer bright and cheerful. Dany must have picked up on the threat, "Such a shame we can't arrest you." Once more she held out her hand, and the cold gun blasted into her hand. "But I'll take this. Barry grab the other two and let's go home."

Barry stared at her for a moment and then glanced at Snart. He had never seen him so full of rage; he was usually so cool (no pun intended) under pressure. Quickly he gathered the other two guns and skidded to a halt by her side.

"I won't forget this." Snart growled under his breath, "and I will get my revenge."

* * *

Alex leaned back in her chair, gazing up at the stars. The bonfire crackled in front of them, warming the freezing air. Barry sat next to her, also craning his neck to look at the thousands of constellations that glittered in the night sky. They were in q clearing outside the city. Alex noted that the stars seemed ten times brighter outside the city. Not to mention there were millions more without having the lights from the city blocking the sky.

"Is that the North Star?" Barry asked suddenly, pointing to Venus.

The Storm Queen laughed. Her boyfriend was hopeless. He was incredibly book smart but he had zero outdoor skills. "No," she said leaning over and grabbing his wrist. She guided him over until he was pointing at the Big Dipper. "There's the Big Dipper right there. Do you see that handle?" Barry nodded and she continued, once more guiding his hand, "The handle points at the North Star, so that one right there..."

"That bright one?"

"Yes that's the one." Alex responded, gluing her eyes to the star.

For a few moments, the silence stretched on. Then Barry broke the silence, "Where are you from?"

Shocked Alex twisted in her chair to look at him. Barry shifted uncomfortably, clearly aware that his outburst was awkward, "I mean..." he hurriedly stammered to correct himself, "We've been dating for a few months now, and I just want to get to know you more. I'm not trying to be like where are you from, are you from Mars? Or anything like that, like just what city were you born in? Do you ever go visit your parents or?"

"My parents are dead." Alex said flatly, choosing her words carefully. "They died when I was young and my brother and I grew up together." She hesitated, wondering how much to tell him, "We were born here in Central City. And then he died as well and I traveled to a new place." _Or a new time._ She thought to herself.

Barry looked at her, his eyes sad, "I didn't know your parents were dead."

"Yeah, well." Alex shrugged, desperately trying to get the flash to stop asking questions about her life, "It was a long time ago, I guess I'm over it now."

Thankfully Barry stopped asking questions. He gave her another sad glance before leaning back in his chair again, turning to look back up at the stars. Alex took a deep breath, both relieved and disappointed that he wasn't pushing. She wanted to tell him everything. About her home, over 150 years into the future… She wanted to tell him about the legendary Flash. She wanted to tell him about the great battle that had caused her to zip through time to meet him… But no words would ever come to her.

* * *

George leaned back in the chair, trying not to get angry. Shula and David definitely had cabin fever. That much was obvious by watching them snap at each other over and over again. Ever since he had brought back the news about Alex being alive, literally two days ago, tensions had been running high amongst the three of them. It was clear that Shula especially wasn't going to wait much longer. Just as that thought had flickered across his mind; a fireball went flying behind him. He turned just in time to see David fling his body out of the way and the fire exploded against the wall, creating a large hole. "What the hell?" David screamed in fury from where he lay on the ground.

George couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his fist on the table, "THAT IS ENOUGH." Both turned to face him, anger in their eyes, "We cannot afford to fight with each other."

To his relief, the redhead extinguished the second fireball that she had built up in her hands. "All right then genius." She hissed back in fury, "I thought you had this wonderful distraction planned out, or wait let me guess. It didn't work as expected?"

George sighed, standing up and starting to pace, "You're exactly right. I have the perfect idea for a distraction, but I can't just do one. She's too smart for that. So I guess I'll grant you're wish."

"What do you mean?" This time it was David he spoke. He was standing up slowly, keeping an eye on his hothead of a girlfriend, just in case she returned to throwing fire, "My wish is just to make her suffer."

George smiled smugly at that remark. If his plans worked out then they would both get to enjoy her suffering. "I'm talking about Shula's wish. I want her to go out there, make a scene, and draw in our little storm queen. All you need to do is have a nice little chat with her. Just enough to throw her off edge."

"And then what?" Shula said, her amber eyes lighting up at the idea, "What do I do after?"

"It's what I'm going to do. Just make a scene, kill some people if you have to. But you need to start this."

The girls face split into a wide grin. Her palms both filled with fire and she looked at them with an intense expression in her eyes. "Well then, I guess it's time to visit my best friend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha so fun story. My computer crashed. AGAIN. Third time in three months. This time I lost everything, so these lovely chapters I had typed out and ready to go were all erased. And my computer actually couldn't be repaired this time. So a month after I brought it into the shop, i had to come in to get a brand new one, thankfully ti was free. But it's taken me about two weeks to get everything set up and gosh i'm sooooooo sorry for this long wait. I promise you another chapter tomorrow (if I don't follow up on my promise you have permission to hate me forever) but yeah i'm sooooo sorry, please enjoy!**

"You don't trust her." Cisco's voice cut into his thoughts, "are you kidding me? You kiss this girl on a daily basis. I mean come on Barry, she's your girlfriend, trust is slightly important in a relationship."

"No, it's not that at all." Barry shrugged, trying to describe Dany. She was so smart, and so far showed no signs of being on the wrong side of the fight. But she somehow managed to escape without any injuries, every single time she went out. And secrets, there were so many secrets surrounding her. Something was amiss... "I trust her, I think. But she's just a step ahead of everyone, including me, which is kind of ironic since I have super speed and she doesn't..." Cisco snorted in amusement and Barry swept on, finishing his thought, "it's who she reminds me of. Think about it Cisco. I've only met one other person in my life who is this calculated about everything."

"She reminds you of the reverse flash." Cisco finished his thought for him.

Barry nodded, "I look at her when she's calling the shots, making decisions in a fight and all I can see is Wells."

"You don't have to worry about the reverse flash anymore, you killed him. And isn't it a good thing to have someone as smart as Wells on our side this time?"

Barry sighed, leaning on the desk, "she's hiding something. I mean she has told me about all the foes she has faced, and what she likes and dislikes, she's told me about her friends new and old, but she will never tell me about her family. I know her parents are dead but if I try to go any deeper she shuts me out. Hell, I don't even know how she came here."

"Well, due to the fact that you're dating her, you're probably the only person she will ever open up to."

"Yes I'm going out with her, stop bringing it up." Barry snapped, suddenly getting fed up with his friend for no reason.

"Hey dude, I'm just saying that she's someone you can trust. I'm positive. And I've seen you two together, I can tell that you love her and she loves you. So don't push her, when she's ready she'll tell you all you need to know. Until then just keep doing what you're doing and knocking out those bad guys."

"Hey Barry, you just missed it!" Dany's voice rang through the lab. She smiled and strode towards Barry. The speedster didn't hesitate to grasp his hands in hers and give her a quick kiss. "What do we have for today?" She said, stepping back but still holding his hands.

Cisco cleared his throat from behind them, looking uncomfortable at the small display of affection.

"Oh please Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie did the same thing. I'm sure you're used to it." Barry said, rolling his eyes in amusement at his close friend.

"Uh huh." Cisco snorted, "Anyway you guys should probably check this out. Apparently there are reports of a meta-human who's been burning down buildings and such."

Barry frowned and let go of Dany's hands. He was slightly annoyed that Cisco had waited until Dany's arrival before telling him about this new metahuman. But then again, Dany would be so pissed if she found out that he did a case without her. Her eyes were already lit up at the thought of another case. Trying to push down his annoyance, he strode to the computer, staring over Cisco's shoulder. "Another burning man?" he asked?

"Not quite." Cisco clicked on a blurry picture, blowing it up larger on the screen, "these reports say it's a burning woman."

"What did you just say?" Dany snapped from across the room, a deep intensity crossing her face. She stormed across the room, shouldering past Barry to stare at the screen. A weird look flickered across her face, apprehension maybe?, and then she was marching over to her suit, yanking it off the display.

Barry exchanged a confused glance with Cisco, "What is that all about?" The engineer questioned in confusion.

Barry shrugged, returning his attention to the picture on the screen, hoping for some clue to explain his girlfriends odd behavior. The picture was heavily pixelated, but he could easily tell that it was a woman. Her hands were both holding balls of flame, and her hair was also a fiery red. Or maybe that was just the light from the fire in the background.

"Has she killed anyone yet?" Barry asked slowly, looking at the narrowed, malicious eyes on the screen.

"Thankfully no, but she has burned down a family's home. And other business buildings and a bowling alley."

"Must really hate bowling." Barry muttered, leaning down to click on the latest story.

"Let's go Allen." Dany snapped, appearing once more, changed into her disguise. Her mask was already pulled down and he couldn't read the expression in her eyes. "I'll take my car and drive around the outskirts of town, you just run around in town. Call me, or I'll call you when we find this metahuman, got it?"

Barry just nodded, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Something was off here. She was hiding something from him. "Dany, wait a moment." He called, turning back to her, only to sigh in frustration. She was already gone.

* * *

Alex squeezed the steering wheel tightly as she drove down 12th street. If she was here… if she was alive… No. The Storm Queen could not allow herself to think like that. This had to be a coincidence, or just an ancestor or something. There was no way her ex-best friend could have found her way to this century. But what if she had? If she was here, maybe David had made it over. And then of course, what if the mastermind behind it all had come here? She gripped the steering wheel even tighter, aware that clouds were starting to gather overhead in response to her growing tension.

She turned onto a rural road right outside of the city, and instantly slammed on the brakes as a massive fireball exploded in front of her. The car spun a 180 before coming to a halt, a quarter mile from the explosion. Thankfully, there weren't any screams from inside. The house that was burning in front of her must have been abandoned. Quickly she fired off a message to Barry. She instantly regretted it. If it was her… Barry couldn't know about her past. He would never trust her again.

It was too late to take back the message though. Only two minutes later, and the flash zipped onto the scene, stopping right next to her car. She hopped out and joined him, "Ready?" Barry asked softly. The Storm Queen could only nod, flexing her fingers in anticipation _. Please don't be her… Please_. Alex prayed silently as they approached the burning building.

They stopped right in front of the house, and the Flash raised his arms, ready to put out the fire. "Wait." Alex hissed softly, grabbing his arm and pulling it back down to his side. She opened her palm and let the rain start to fall, slowly extinguishing the flames. "She'll come out, we just have to wait."

It seemed to take forever, even though only thirty seconds passed. Finally, there was movement from inside the house, and the metahuman strode out, part of her body still on fire. Alex stared as the woman stepped towards them, the rain putting out the fire on her body. It felt like someone had just stomped on her chest, driving all of the air out of her lungs. how could she possibly be here? and how did she find her…

Shula's red hair flowed down around her shoulders, resembling the flames behind her. Her light amber-brown eyes also seemed to flicker red with the heat. she was smiling, clearly taking pleasure from her acts of destruction. beside Alex, she felt the Flash shift from one foot to the other, as if noticing the tension between them. The storm Queen hesitated, trying to figure out the plan. She couldn't fight Shula… not now. There was only one option.

"Sorry about this Bear." she muttered softly. Before he could say anything back, Alex opened her hand and shoved it at him. the wind picked him up and carried him into a rock a few meters away. There was a loud conk and then he lay on the ground, knocked out cold.

She looked at Barry laying on the ground for a moment, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Then she shook herself roughly. She wasn't weak enough to cry over some speedster. Besides, she had more important things to worry about. Instead of despairing over Shula's appearance, she let anger wash over her. An icy feeling developed inside her and she turned to glare at the woman who used to be her best friend. "We're alone now Shula." she hissed, "Now tell me why you're here, and tell me quickly. We both know how easy it would be for me to kill you."

Shula just smiled, that playful, joyful smile that they used to exchange all the time… "Really? You would kill me? A little drastic don't you think?"

Electricity cackled along Alex's hands, "Don't play games with me. Not now, after everything that has happened. Now I'll ask you again. Why. Are. You. Here?" she snarled.

The redhead paced towards her, a smirk now replacing her playful smile, "Alex, put your hands down. Let's talk like mature adults."

The Storm Queen snarled under her breath, and shoved her arms forward. A small bolt of lightning exploded from her outreached hands and hit the other metahuman straight in the chest. With a gasp of pain, Shula doubled over, coughing from the impact. "TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" she roared.

Shula laughed, which ended in a cough of pain, before she straightened up and met her gaze. "David's here with me, but I'm sure you already knew that. What else do you want to know? How I got here? You know that too. The real question you should be asking is…"

She never finished her sentence because just then Alex interrupted, "The keys. From the museum. That's how you did it."

"You guessed it." Shula sneered, "IT's such an ingenious idea. Creates a miniature wormhole through the door that it's inserted in."

"I know how they work."

"Come on Allee, I had to learn this, let me be the smart one for a change." Shula begged.

Alex winced at the nickname. They weren't friend anymore. Shula had betrayed her, and here they were, having this conversation. Shula was being her normal self. Wanting to share some neat information with her. It was almost as if nothing had happened between them. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, but only for a second. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the burning building. She turned to her left and saw barry slumped on the ground. And it was true, she didn't know exactly how the keys worked. Everything had changed, even if it didn't seem that way. "Fine." she finally managed to get out, "Go ahead. Explain it to me."

"Great!" Shula said enthusiastically, "So like I said, put the key in a door, any door actually. Basically the key is a concentrated speed force that creates a wormhole. The wormhole is stable, so long as someone closes it behind you. All you have to do is step into the wormhole and imagine your destination. But if someone doesn't close the door behind you, the wormhole will expand into a black hole. Nothing good happens then. We had Jesper and Tanya close the doors for us. Of course you also know the keys are a one time use only. And David and I already used two of them. Did you do your research Allee? How many keys were made in the first place?"

Alex ignored the question, instead focusing on the important details she had just gained, "So it's just you two? How did you know where to go? How could you possibly have known that I would end up here, in Central City, over a hundred years in the past?"

Shula stepped backwards towards the flames, shadows falling across her face, "Oh Storm Queen, you know that answer as well." Alex got one last look at her gleaming amber eyes, reflecting the flames, before Shula stepped into the house and disappeared.

* * *

Barry woke up in shock, his head pounding in pain. He raised his hand to it, and felt a large bump on his temple. he turned and looked at the house, surprised to see that the fire was gone completely. It was still light out, so not much time could have passed. "You alright?" a soft voice came from his left. He twisted to see Dany sitting near him, a concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" The flash asked, relieved to see that his partner looked perfectly fine, even though she was paler than normal.

The woman came out of the house and, I'm sorry Bear. It was kind of my fault, she hurled a ball of fire at you when you were looking at the house and I just, well, I tried to push it away from you with the wind. Oh Barry, I'm so sorry! I forgot how powerful I can be when I'm angry and the wind just caught you and flung you against a rock. I was so scared, I thought I had really hurt you and I didn't…"

"Hey Dany, it's fine. Accidents happen." She looked at him, sadness etched into her face, "What happened to her?"

"She got away… I got her with a lightning bolt and then she just turned and ran off. Barry are you sure you're okay? You're mad at me aren't you? I can't believe I did that."

For a minute, the speedster didn't know what to say. He definitely wasn't mad at her. She was perfect. Smiling softly, he leaned forward and pulled her close. "I'm not mad at you." He said holding her hands, "I'm glad to have a partner that has my back." a smile flickered across her face and Barry pulled her in close, kissing her for as long as he dared.

"Uh Barry?" The voice crackling in over his radio made both of them jump apart. Cisco was trying to contact him. "What happened? We lost contact for like thirty minutes."

"I'll tell you soon Cisco." Barry responded, turning and smiling at dany. She laughed softly, leaning up against him. "We'll be back in a second."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wooooooo got it finished! Gonna try to have two chapters for you this week! They should be fairly easy to write (idk why but this one was a pain) so I'll try to have those for you soon. Enjoy the chapter, and like always, please review!**

"You don't understand." Shula cried in exasperation. David raised his eyebrows at her, confused and a bit annoyed as well. "She's gotten stronger. You weren't there, but what she can do. The look in her eyes… Something has changed." The redhead couldn't forget the way Alex had flung the flash. It had been so easy, so destructively simple. A shudder ran through her. That bolt of lightning that had hit her in the chest… she knew that the girl hadn't planned to kill her with that. The bolt had been tiny, but it probably would have been so simple for her to throw enough electricity through her body to kill her. "The storm that night." she murmured, "It wasn't controlled by her, well like it was but, her emotions didn't play part in it. Don't you get it? She can control it with deadly accuracy now. I wouldn't stand a chance against her. None of us would."

George laughed, jumping out of his chair and walking over to a desk, "A shame really. She would be so helpful on our side."

"No." David growled back, "I will never work with her."

"You think I want to work with my baby sister?" George fired back, "Of course not. No. But you are right." he said, addressing Shula once more, "We can't beat her. Not if she is as strong as you say she is."

"She is. I promise you that."

"Fine, get the cuffs. I've been working on them. I think they're ready."

"You think, but you don't know." David muttered, "What if you're wrong? What if they don't work. I'm not in the mood to die at her hands."

"Do you want your revenge or not?" George snapped, slamming his fist into the desk. "And here you are, automatically assuming that I don't have a plan. You know me better than that, muscles."

Shula bit her lip, suddenly feeling uncertain about his master plan. She had come here to bring George back to the future where he belonged. And now the flash showed up, then the storm queen. Everything was going wrong. All she wanted to do was go back home. Leave before anyone else got hurt. This was going too far.

"You're second-guessing this already aren't you?" George said, as if he was reading her thoughts. The woman could only nod, scared to speak her mind. "She wrote you off, you made a choice. Alex was the one who decided to try to kill us all. This is her fault. Doesn't she deserve what is coming?" Shula couldn't answer. Her chest started to throb where the bolt of lightning had electrocuted her. "Listen to me Shula. This is what is going to happen. I will visit the lab tonight. We're going to throw her off her guard. And then we kill her, and the Flash. It will be quick and easy. Then we get to go home."

* * *

The Flash sat down on the floor, frustrated with his recent failure. Cisco had called him to warn him about a breakout at the prison. He had gotten there in time to arrest the metahuman and one of the murderers, but the other two had gotten away. He flinched in pain as Caitlin dug the tweezers into his skin again. "Almost done Barry, this is the last bullet." The speedster clinched his jaw hard, trying not to scream in pain, "Got it!" she called triumphantly, dropping it into the tray with the other two.

"Shot three times? Not on your A game today were you?" Cisco said from the corner where he was watching.

"I'm fine okay." he muttered sitting up slowly.

"What were you doing by yourself anyway? Where was Dany?" Caitlin asked softly. Barry didn't answer. He saw Cisco watching himc arefully. How could he tell Caitlin that he no longer trusted his girlfriend? She was hiding too much from him. He thought he would be able to handle a simple prison break by himself. Of course he had failed to do that.

"No reason." he lied through his teeth, "Just thought i would let her take the day off. She works hard."

Cisco snorted "She won't see it like that."

"Wait, you told her?!" Barry gasped, springing to his feet.

Cisco studied his feet, uncomfortable under his friends glare, "I may or may not have texted her to tell her what happened."

"Are you crazy?" The Flash gasped in horror, "She's going to kill me now. Oh my God, I am so screwed."

Cisco and caitlin didn't say anything, they just exchanged glances. Barry sighed and put his hands on his head

"Barry what the hell?" The speedster jumped at Dany's annoyed voice as she came striding into STAR labs. Her green eyes were flashing with rage. Her hands were clenched in fists by her side and her face was dark. Cisco and Caitlin both muttered out excuses and darted out of the room, leaving Barry with his enraged girlfriend. "You didn't think to call me for help? Seriously? Three escaped murderers, set loose by a metahuman, and you thought you could handle them by yourself?"

"Wait, listen." Barry started to say, but Dany interrupted him.

"You could have gotten killed you stupid idiot." she hissed, swiping her hand across the desk and spilling all the drinks, his phone, and a keyboard to the floor, "WHY DON'T YOU EVER THINK. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE SUPER HEALING YOU THINK YOU'RE INVINCIBLE IS THAT IT? DID IT EVEN CROSS YOUR MIND HOW I WOULD FEEL IF YOU FUCKIN DIED?"

Guilt flooded through him. That's what this was about. How had he been so stupid? She was concerned about him. "Hey…" he said slowly, walking forward and reaching for her hand. She snatched it away from him, "I'm sorry, i didn't stop to realize what I was doing i just thought. I wanted to keep you safe and give you a day off."

Dany's nostrils flared, like she was about to breathe fire, "Oh don't you dare lie to me Barry Allen. You don't want to protect me." the speedster gulped, suddenly understanding what was going on.

"Listen, Dany, it's not what you think, okay? I just felt like I should tackle this one on my own you know?" Barry said slowly, trying to make up another lie on the spot, "I needed a win because sometimes you overshadow me…"

"Bullshit." she growled back, her voice icy, "You don't trust me. You haven't trusted me since we found Shula."

"No, that's not it, i just…" but whatever explanation he had died on his lips. She was too smart, of course she guessed it. Now she was glaring daggers at him, and he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to lose her, "Fine." he said slowly, "I don't. OR I do, but not as much as I should. You're hiding something, we both know it."

Dany turned and strode away from him, reaching the wall and slamming her fist against it. "I knew it." she whispered, "I knew you couldn't trust me." she said a little louder.

"You remind me of someone." Barry said slowly, the words sticking in his throat, "An old enemy of mine that died a year ago. Two enemies actually. It's like they were put together to create you but you're on the right side and it's just hard to trust you sometimes. Gosh Dany I'm so sorry, I just have to work at it."

"I'll prove you can trust me." she said under her breath, before turning back to him. The flash tried not to flinch away from her. Her eyes were so dark, they looked almost black. "I'll catch that murderer. Like a normal person. No powers. Would that prove to you that I'm on your side? Is it my powers you're scared of?"

"Dany, please, that's not what I mean. I don't.." Barry said, taking another hesitant step in her direction.

"I don't want to hear it. I'll be back soon." she snapped, before striding out the door again, slamming it behind her.

With a heavy sigh, Barry sank into the seat, burying his face in his hands. Just a few hours ago, everything had been perfect. Now he had ruined it all.

* * *

The storm queen had been driving around all day, and most of the night. It was nearly one am, and right when she was ready to give up on finding the escapee. that was right before he had sprinted in front of her car and into the alley. She didn't stop to think. She slammed on her brakes and tumbled out, giving chase on foot, "Hey, stop!" she yelled, knowing that it obviously wouldn't work. He turned and fired a gun. Of course he had a gun.

He emerged into the street and sprinted towards the foot bridge. Alex gave chase, aware that her legs were much shorter than his. Aware that he was starting to get away from her.

She skidded to a halt on the bridge. The convict was sprinting across to the other side, and he was already halfway there. If she didn't act quickly, she was going to lose him. It was time for drastic measures. Leaning down, the girl pulled off one of her shoes and threw it at the man. It hit the side of his face and he froze. "Hey!" she snarled, "I really hate being ignored."

He turned, and Alex just had time to see him pull the gun out of his pocket, "Oh shit." she muttered, before diving to the side and rolling out of the line of fire. He aimed the gun at her again, and she sprang to her feet, darting at him and tackling him. Her left hand wrapped around his right wrist, forcing the gun skyward. She aimed a punch at his face with her other hand, but he grabbed her worst and suddenly they were rolling over across the bridge. She wanted to use her powers more than anything. A simple storm to blind him and then an easy flick of her hand and he would be knocked out cold. Then Barry's face swarmed into her mind. That look of fear, and concern. The look of distrust…. No. She could only rely on her own normal skills and abilities, not her special ones.

The gun fired again, missing her by inches. With a grunt, she twisted his wrist, effectively forcing him to drop the gun. He kicked at her with his legs, and she had to let go to avoid his foot. He took advantage of his brief freedom and managed to scramble to his feet. Alex couldn't let that happen. As soon as he was standing, she grabbed his foot, and yanked him backwards. He fell again, but the fight wasn't over yet.

The man grabbed her by the throat, slamming her down hard into the bridge. Black spots swarmed in front of Alex's eyes. He drew back his fist and punched her in the face. Alex struggled, her one free hand trying to fight him off. He was so strong. For a scary moment, the storm queen realized how much she depended on her powers. Without them she was weak. He drew back his fist again, and in that split moment, she knew what to do. Just because she wasn't going to use her powers, didn't mean that she couldn't use her brain.

The fist came towards her and at the last second, Alex twisted to the side, and his fist slammed ingot he concrete. He let out a yell of pain, temporarily letting go of her throat. She took the opportunity and rolled, rolled with all her strength, away from him. Then she sprang to her feet and ran. The gun was still laying there, still loaded. She heard his footsteps pounding behind her. He was going to kill her…. Just a few more yards.

With a desperate lunge, she scooped the gun off the ground and turned aiming it at his head. The murderer froze, a foot from the gun, his gaze flickering to it, to her face, then back to the barrel. "You caught me." he breathed out finally, slowly raising his hands in the air in surrender. Alex hesitated, her chest heaving from the adrenaline. Her finger clenched the trigger tighter. With her free hand, she brushed the blood on her forehead away from her eye. All she had to do was let go. "Don't shoot, i give. Just call the cops."

She slowly started to lower it, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on him. It was only a second. The convict made a lunge for the gun. This time she didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Once, twice, and the blows were loud. So loud. She heard the body fall to the ground. Trembling she lowered the gun, staring at the man that she had just shot. She had done that. You wanted to do it anyway. A voice inside her head whispered. But another voice interrupted that one, "You're a murderer, and you always have been.

Alex felt like she would have stood there forever if her phone didn't start ringing at the exact moment. Her hands were shaking so bad that she could hardly answer it. "He-hello?" she stammered out.

"Dany thank God you're around. We need you back at the lab, now." Barry's voice echoed over the phone.

"What happened?" she said slowly, keeping her gaze trained on the body in front of her.

"You have to get back here now." he said urgently, his voice tinged in horror. "They're gone. All of them. Get back here now."

"Who's gone? What are you talking about?"

"All the metahumans. Every last one. Someone let them go. And they'll want revenge on us, both of us."

Relief flooded through her. He didn't know, "All right Bear, don't worry, I'll be at the lab as soon as I can."

"Where are you?" He said suddenly, "I can come pick you up."

"No need." Alex snapped back quickly, shoving down her panic, "I'll be back in just a moment."

"Dany wait.." but before he could say anything else, Alex turned the phone off. The guns as still in her hands. She couldn't pile on to this. Narrowing her eyes, she turned and threw the gun over the side and into the water, watching it sink out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so sorry. I'm not even going to introduce the chapter or make excuses for why it took me so long, just read and yeah. Apologies. Anyway, might want to refresh chapter 7 before reading, but please enjoy.**_

"How did this happen?" Dany demanded as soon as she marched into the lab.

Barry turned and looked in her direction. She had blood along the front of her shirt, and on her face. A bruise was beginning to form on her left cheekbone. Barry could only assume that all the blood was from a nosebleed. Other than that, she thankfully looked okay. Caitlin jumped up from her chair and rushed over to look at Dany's face. The girl just stood there and let the doctor treat her.

"Well?" she demanded a few moments later, an icepack held against her face. Joe leaned back and crossed his arms, watching the interaction closely. Both Cisco and Caitlin had left the room, probably to avoid the approaching confrontation.

Barry sighed and sat down in the chair. His relief at her being okay was battling his anger at her recklessness. Not to mention the confusion, fear, and worry he currently felt after the metahuman release. Dany walked over to him, a concerned look on her face. For some reason, that made Barry even more furious. "Barry?" she said slowly, "Do you know what happened?"

"Of course i don't know what happened!" he snapped back, sitting up and glaring at her, "All I know is that they all just vanished. I have no clue how that happened, or why. If I knew, don't you think I would tell you?"

She looked taken aback. For a minute, he saw fury rage into her eyes. Then it faded back again. She stopped closer to him, and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Barry you know this isn't your fault." she said softly, "You can't be fast enough to stop everything; you can't be fast enough to save everyone, and you definitely can't blame yourself everytime something goes wrong."

Barry shoved her hand off his shoulder. _Do you have any idea how worried you made me? How angry I am at you? You think you're invincible, you think you can just go off and do whatever you want?_ He wanted to say all of that and more, but all he got out was, "I know it's not my fault, it's yours. You should have been here. Where the hell were you? Oh,t hat's right, where you always are. Going after someone in a stupid, reckless, way, and almost getting yourself killed."

This time he saw her eyes flash in anger and she stepped away from him coldly, "You want to blame this on me? How dare you?" she hissed out. "You ere the one here. Why couldn't you stop it from happening? Oh wait, it's because you got shot. What, not even fast enough to avoid a bullet? I swear you must be the slowest speedster in the world."

Barry instantly jumped to his feet, glaring at her, "Oh, you're one to talk. Sometimes I find myself questioning wether you are the hero or the villain with the way you act."

"You think you're so special Barry allen."

"And you think your unstoppable, able to avoid the law and live outside it. Sometimes I even wonder-"

"BARRY." Joe's loud voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned and looked at his foster parent, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, do that." Dany spat coldly, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Barry sank down in the chair again, covering his face with his hands. How was everything getting so out of control? He didn't intend to act that way to Dany, the words had just come out. Joe's face was full of disappointment in his actions and the flash suddenly felt guilty. "You going to tell me what's going on with you today?" his foster parent asked after a few minutes of silence.

Barry pressed his hands to his head, "Everything's going wrong Joe. One moment I think I'm happy, then it all goes spiraling out of control. And I can feel it. Something bad is about to happen. It's building and I just feel powerless to stop it. I try to have someone by my side, but I'm so worried about what will happen. I don't want to lsoe her, and my concern for her well-being is exactly what's pushing her away."

Joe sat down next to him, "Man, you picked quite the challenging girl to fall for." Barry cracked and smile and Joe wrapped his arm around him, "Bear, I'm gonna tell you what you already know. This life is hard. This life is challenging. It will have its ups and downs, and more downs than ups in a typical week. You have to deal with people you care about dying, people you love getting hurt. That doesn't mean we stop fighting. It means we keep trying. We keep going, so that at the very least, we can protect the ones we love."

"What if he's back Joe?" Barry could feel tears forming int he corner of his eyes. "What if the Reverse Flash is somehow still alive out there? How can I protect anyone?"

"I'll tell you how." Joe turned and looked at Barry, getting his attention, "You're not alone. He is. As long as we all work together, we are going to be just fine."

* * *

Alex opened her mouth to snap at Barry when he came back in the lab, but a look from joe stopped her. She could tell that Barry was lost and confused. Part of her still wanted to yell at the speedster, to let him know that it wasn't okay to treat her that way. But yelling wouldn't solve any problems. This fight would be for another day.

"Okay, Dany, we need a plan." he said, almost hesitantly, "We have a lot of metahumans to try to track down. I think it's best if we stuck together-"

"No." Alex interrupted before he could finish. "I'm sorry Bear, but there's too many of them. It may be safer to go around together, but it will also waste time. There are innocent lives at stake here. We need to take action, and do it fast."

Barry nodded slowly. His lips twitched for a moment, as if he wanted to say something. But all he got out was "Okay." with a loud resigned sigh.

"Perfect." Alex breathed out in relief. The last thing she wanted to do was crime-fight with the flash. She ended some time away, and he did too, "I'll go hang with Cisco and search cameras, reports, video's, phone calls, anything and everything unusual. You start hitting up the streets, see if you can't find anyone."

A rush of wind by her ear let the young woman know that the flash was already in action. With a determined nod to Joe West, she strode over to the computers and got to work.

* * *

When the speedster came back into the lab with an unconscious Roy Bivolo, he was surprised to see Cisco sitting alone at the computer. The rainbow raider had been fairly easy to track down. Barry had seen the fight break out, then attacked from behind. The metahuman never knew what hit him. He just collapsed to the ground, instantly unconscious.

"Great work Flash!" Cisco said, swiveling in his chair and beaming up at him. Barry nodded in response, then sped off to the pipeline. Once he was certain that Roy was secure, he zipped back up and sat down in a chair next to his best friend.

"Where's Dany at?" he asked casually, propping his legs up on the counter. Secretly, he was hoping she went after Mark Mardon. He could only imagine the look on Mardon's face when he realized that he wasn't the only one who had developed storm powers. Or maybe she went after Peek-a-boo. Just a simple storm to knock away all the light. That would be easy for her as well.

"Oh, I got a traffic camera feed of Kyle Nimbus, remember the mist? Man that guy is cool. Anyway, got a feed, figured you might not get back in time so I sent her out. She was dying to get out into the streets."

Barry just stared at his friend. Out of all the metahumans that escaped, she had to go after Kyle Nimbus. "I'm sorry Cisco, but what on earth made you think that it would be a good idea to send her after the mist?"

"Dude, you can't protect her. In fact, in light of recent events, you should never try protecting her again, like ever. She's pretty damn powerful, she can take good care of herself." Cisco retorted, still typing away at his computer.

The speedster buried his face in his hands; sometimes his super intelligent engineer friend could be a real idiot, "Not my point Cisco. My point is the mist becomes a _deadly vapor._ The only way I survived the first time was because of my super healing. You do realize that she does not have super healing?

Cisco leaned back in his chair, giving him that signature smile and a thumbs up, "Of course, that's only for the flash."

"Cisco seriously." Barry snapped, his patience running out and his fear running high, "She will die if he changes around her."

The flash watched as the realization made it's way across the engineers face, "oh, well then maybe we should give her a call."

* * *

Alex kicked down the door, following the bald man. She had seen him crossing the street and given chase. The criminal had ran straight into an empty building. In Central city, there were hundreds of old, abandoned complex's. When she had just been a kid, she used to love exploring them. Then, when she had started using her powers, and became a vigilante, Alex used an old apartment as her headquarters. She knew her way around abandoned places. The girl knew were to step, what parts were crumbling, and exactly where to hit if she needed to knock the entire building down.

Old buildings also gave off clues to where a person went. Alex slid into the building quietly, following these clues. The dust missing from one area, the slight creak from above. The corner that held the stairs, more dust missing from places it shouldn't be missing. Alex silently began to summon a storm. Howling winds and rain, just enough to drown out any of the sounds that she would make. Once the storm outside was sufficient, the metahuman made her way up the stairs, ready to confront the deadly assassin.

The clues all pointed to a room at the end of a hall, three flights up. The storm queen crept up tot he door and slowly leaned on it. It creaked open and she stepped in. It was large, and mostly empty. But at te other end of the room, Kyle was standing there.

"Kyle Nimbus." she said slowly, walking towards him. A ball of hail formed in her left hand. "Fancy seeing you here."

The man turned to her, giving her a creepy smile. For second his whole body shimmered to green, then back to solid form. Alex narrowed her eyes, imagining the storm clouds forming overhead. If he decided to mist... she would just have to hope a heavy downpour would keep her safe. "You must be the Storm Queen. He knew you would come after me."

Alex blinked in shock, what was this guy talking about? "What do you mean?" she asked, curiosity battling her wariness. "Who knew about me?"

"You can relax. I would have gassed you out by now if I wanted too." The metahuman drawled out, giving her that cruel smile, "I'm just here to give you something special."

"What do you mean? Give me what?"

In response, Kyle tossed something on the ground. It was silver, and long. There was something familair about it... She bent down to pick it up, and her breath caught in her throat. She knew what this was...

Kyle smirked at her from the corner, "I'll see you around Dear." He gave a mock salute before turning to mist and sliding under the door. But Alex was hardly aware of that. She didn't even care that he had escaped so easily. The necklace laying on the ground was much more important.

She scooped it up into her hands, looking at it. It was just as she remembered it. A simple silver chain, snapped in half. A pendant dangled from it. A black lightning bolt. It was a gift she had received for her 10th birthday. She would wear it everywhere... until the person who gave it to her took it from her in the worst way possible. She rubbed her thumb over the pendant, an old habit. She used to do it whenever she was nervous, or needed a stroke of luck.

This could only mean one thing. The storm queen tried to swallow the horror rising in her throat. But no matter what, she knew the truth now. Eobard Thawne was still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Now we're rolling! I'm probably going to make this fic around 16 or 17 chapters long, so it's about halfway done. I'm out of school now, so I will hopefully (if my computer doesn't go crazy) start really rolling with this story, especially since I already have an arrow spin off idea connected with it. Anyway, sorry for the wait, and enjoy!**_

* * *

Barry shut his phone, trying to make sense of what was happening. After yesterday, Dany had come back, clearly shaken. She had reported the disappearance of the Mist, along with something even more disturbing. She didn't tell them what had happened, but his girlfriend had sounded absolutely certain when she warned them that Eobard thawne was still alive. Any attempts to understand how she knew this failed. But he knew her well enough, and it was obvious that Dany wasn't lying. After a lot of planning, they had finally come up with an idea. They had decided to split up to try to find Wells. Dany was searching all along the particle accelerator. Barry had done a quick sweep of the city earlier, but came up with nothing. Now he was looking outside the city. He had just hung up with Dany. She reported no trace of Harrison Wells in the particle accelerator. She was going to double check the main area of the lab, then fly out and join him.

The speedster knew that something was up. If it was Harrison-or Eobard- then it wasn't a simple cut and dry case. There was more going on. He remembered the last time they had set a trap for Wells. How difficult it had been, how it failed. Fear suddenly rushed through him. What if history was repeating itself? It was a trap, and he was playing right into it. The Reverse Flash, oh he was smart, had separated them, gotten barry alone. He was going to finish what he started, and nothing was going to stop him. He turned to run back to the labs, and froze in shock. He was looking into the eyes of Malcolm Merlin.

* * *

Alex leaned back against the wall, trying to quite her racing heart. With a sigh, she dug into her pocket, pulling out the necklace. She stared at the charm for a moment. The black lightning bolt swung on the end of the silver necklace, sparking hundreds of memories. He was still alive. That much she knew. And all the clues led her here. Dropping the necklace back in her pocket, Alex slowly started to creep down the hall. She flexed her fingers, ensuring that her powers were ready to go. Then she took a deep breath and shoved open the door into the main room of the labs.

The Storm Queen instantly froze, her eyes narrowed in confusion as she saw the red zooming around. The red... It couldn't be. She tried to ignore her intuition, she had to be wrong, just this once. Then The man stopped darting around and turned to face her. She saw him, standing there, and everything seemed to freeze in place. No, no, no, It couldn't be him; this man was too tall, too skinny, the body shape was just all off. But there was no mistaking that yellow suit, the red lightning, and the look in his eyes. The look of hatred that had been thrown her way countless times.

"Eobard" she hissed.

The man took his mask off, smiling coldly. "It's been a long time Alex" he said taking a slow step in her direction.

She instantly raised her hand, wary, electricity crackling along her fingertips. "You should be dead." He just smiled, slowly moving his feet into position to run. The woman prepared herself as well. A storm started gathering above Eobard's head, an indoor storm. The dark clouds thickened, blocking the ceiling and clouds crackled with electricity, waiting for the signal. "This isn't possible." She repeated once more, "You. Should. Be. Dead."

"I could say the same thing about you." He said curtly. "When I heard you were still alive, I couldn't believe it. Then I saw you, walking along with the man I despise the most." He nearly spat out the words. The storm queen knew he was talking about Barry. Her Barry. She wasn't going to let her worst enemy destroy her best friend.

Alex shoved back her doubt and shock, and gathered all her strength, glaring into the eyes of the man she used to trust with her life. "You've never been able to beat me." She growled out, her confidence swelling. "We've sparred many times and I have ALWAYS come out on top."

"Oh I don't think you will this time."

All of a sudden, Alex felt something clip on both her wrists, and She whipped around in shock. A man was darting away out of site, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a knife flying gin her direction. She had no time to react as the weapon, most likely thrown by another one of Eobard's friends, slashed across her face, opening a large gash from the top of her left eye to the far right of her forehead. The force of the throw and the blood suddenly flowing into her eyes made her lose balance. She stumbled backwards, clutching her hand to her head. Alex tried to unleash her storm ahead, hoping to shoot a large bolt of lighting on him, but nothing happened. She suddenly noticed how weak she had become, her whole body felt like it was shutting down. The indoor storm that she had created had also vanished with her strength, and with a sinking realization, Alex understood what had been clipped on her wrists. Desperately she tried the lighting again, holding her hand out, but the electricity only cackled along the heavy metal manacle on her wrist. She could hear Eobard behind her, his voice full of cruel joy, "you see, my dear sister, I didn't come alone."

* * *

Malcolm stepped forward, smirking at the look of shock on Barry's face. The speedster didn't just seem shocked, an immense look of pain also flickered across his face. "Have you heard of the resurrection pool Flash?" He drawled out slowly.

Barry looked at his feet, his chest heaving. It looked like the kid was having a panic attack. Of course he just found out his mothers killer was still alive and the girl he loved was in grave danger. That put most normal people into a panic. Malcolm couldn't stop grinning, his plan was going perfectly. In just over a month the preparations would finally be complete. But he couldn't deny Eobard his revenge.

"Why did you do it Malcolm." Barry hissed after he had caught his breath, the fury hiding the horror in his tone.

Malcolm laughed, casually pulling out his sword, "It's Ras Al Ghul. Malcolm Merlin is no more. You know this Barry. And I'm pretty sure you have guessed my big plan. A smart kid like you?" Barry's eyes narrowed in anger and Malcolm swept on, "but it doesn't matter. If I were you, I would focus more on dealing with me, I am more powerful than you know. You could attempt to go to STAR labs. Of course, you won't get back in time. I bet she's already dead."

The flash of fury in Barry's eyes sent a thrill through Malcolm. The fool was letting anger cloud his judgment. Without hesitating, Barry came at him. Instantly Malcolm fired three arrows at him. The flash zipped past, avoiding them all and turned back to him. He readied his bow, keeping his eyes on the speedster. Barry was furious, all Malcolm had to do was hold his attention for a few more minutes. Then by the time Barry ran off to save Alex, it would be too late.

* * *

Alex closed her eyes for a heartbeat. This was all too much, and more and more was flooding back to her. A few months before following Eobard into the time vortex, she had heard talk of a sort of concoction that would suppress and absolve a meta humans powers. Of course, it had been only talk then, but it was fairly obvious now that her brother had managed to turn it into a weapon against her.

Remembering the past made Alex turn back to eobard in a fury. Her whole body shook, and her head felt fuzzy, but she had to try something. Her brother couldn't get away with this. Alex pulled out her double daggers, trying to formulate a plan. And then Eo pulled out the gun. A gun? That didn't make any sense. Eo had never carried weapons before. She took a step back, legs shaking from that small effort. There was no hope in anything, and on a whim she threw her dagger at her brothers head. The speedster just darted to the left and fired the gun. An explosion of pain rocked through her leg and Alex collapsed on the ground, watching helplessly as the floor around her turned scarlet from the wound in her leg.

Once more, Eo darted forward, stopping a foot in front of Alex, his red eyes glaring into hers. Summoning all her strength, She scrambled back from him on all fours, the blood smudged the ground around her. Her hurt leg was held out uselessly and she knew that she wouldn't make it very far.

That was when David appeared. Alex almost screamed in despair, cursing Shula in her mind. Out of all the people to find a way to this time, it had to be the three who wanted her to suffer more than any others. The storm queen tried to be brave but she couldn't stop it. Alex's heart started racing in fear as the man approached. David had always hated her, and he wanted revenge almost as much as Eobard did. With a smirk, he loomed over the girl before picking her up by her throat, like She only weighed two pounds. Alex struggled, gasping for air, her feet twitching over the ground. She could see Eo smirking out of the corner of her eye. Then She was flying through the air. She smashed hard into a cabinet and fell roughly to the floor. The girl shook her head, trying to fight off the Black spots that swam in front of her eyes. Alex tried to prop herself up, but ending up falling back. She was laying down in a pile of glass, and sharp, cold pieces were digging into her back, with one large piece sticking in her shoulder. Footsteps echoed across the lab as David strode over to her once more, triumph etched across his face. He grabbed Alex by her wounded shoulder and yanked the girl to her feet. She let out a cry of pain, her breath rasping. With any luck it would be over soon. Then his fist connected with her stomach and She was flying back once more. This time Alex smashed straight through the glass window. She tried to open her eyes, tried to stand up, tried to do anything, but She couldn't. There was just no use. Her brother approached slowly, his hand vibrating in the air. He leaned down, grabbing her by her shirt. "I should kill you."

She took a deep breath, summoning her defiance. If she was about to die, she would die with a fire in her heart, Alex glared back into those hate-filled red eyes and hissed out a response, "Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Barry sprinted through the streets of central city with one thought on his mind. He had to get to Dany. Wells was still alive and he could only imagine what he would do to Her. His heart was beating so loud and he was barely keeping a level head. Wells, no Thawne, was alive. He was alive and out for revenge.

Malcolm fired an arrow in his general direction But it fell way short. Barry cursed himself, furious that he had wasted precious time trying to take out Merlin. It had failed and now dany was in even more trouble. Why was he so stupid sometimes? He had allowed the cruel archer to twist his thoughts and make him angry. Just angry enough to strike out instead of rushing to STAR labs.

Barry skidded to a halt right outside of the lab. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. His chest was tight with pain and he felt sick with worry. He closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing and trying to get prepared for whatever sight lay beyond those doors. Then he dashed inside. The speedster went straight to the lab, ready for a fight. He burst through and froze in horror when he saw Wells bending over the broken form of dany.

"NO!" He screamed, drawing the attention of the reverse flash. The yellow speedster turned, his cruel eyes meeting Barry's terrified ones. Then in one smooth motion he swept up dany in his arms and was gone in a blur of light.

The flash darted after him, desperate to save her. His feet pounded on the ground as he kept his eyes fixed on the red electricity that cracked in front of him. He whipped around a corner, closing the gap, when a fire suddenly erupted in front of him. Barry barely had time to slow down. His feet skidded, making deep furrows in the pavement. The heat crackled around him, and the smoke distorted his view, causing him to lose sight of Wells. Without even thinking about what, or who, caused the fire, he spun his arms sucking in the flames. Then the CSI arrived on the Main Street. But the reverse was no where to be seen. He darted up and down the street for hours, until the sun went down. Still he kept going, trying to find her. It was almost midnight when he finally gave up, sinking to his knees in an alley. He shoved his hands into his face, the tears flowing down.

A little while later, Barry felt a strong and comforting hand on his back. He raised his tear streaked face to see Joe standing there. "You okay Bear?" He asked softly

"She's gone Joe." The flash whispered, leaning into his foster dad, and closing his eyes tightly, "I failed, and May have lost her forever."


End file.
